Revenge
by AzziNyx
Summary: Ash realizes just how much he hates his rival, Paul. Faraway/Outcryshipping, Slight Pearl and Advanceshipping. EDIT: For a second chapter, I need some ideas. PM me or leave a review please!


Revenge

A/N: Haha! I thought this little one-shot up while looking at some Pearlshipping (I don't know why!) fanart. Made me quickly think up this, and I didn't want to risk forgetting it, so I instantly typed it up. Some OOC.

Summary: Ash realizes just how much he hates his rival Paul.

~XxX~

It was one beautiful, sunny morning in Hearthome City, where two teens were currently getting up. Well, one. One of them had messy raven hair, and the other one had straight never-ever-messy navy hair. Another was the complete opposite - his hair was famous for being as messed up as it was. Their names: Ash and Dawn, a newly formed couple. It was last night that the two confessed.

Dawn sat up in her bed, stretching her arms and yawning deeply.

"Ah, good morning Ash!" Dawn greeted her still-sleeping boyfriend.

"Ash, wake up! I have a contest today!" Dawn shouted at the boy.

"Wha? Don't worry Dawn, your hair looks fine." Ash mumbled, flipping over. 5 minutes passed, and Dawn was getting frustrated.

"ASH! GET UP NOW!" the bluenette screeched, causing Ash to shoot up in his bed.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm up." Ash said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Dawn smile amusedly. "Well, as you probably know, I need to get ready for my contest today."

Ash nodded. "Well, in that case, you can go first while I catch some more sleep!" Ash said, facing away from the girl as she shook her head, hopping into the washroom.

After the two were finished with their morning routines, they gave the key back to Nurse Joy, and went to look for Brock.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, do you know where our friend Brock is? He's tall, has brown skin and hair, has eyes kinda like this." Ash explained, pulling his eyes into thin slits.

"Oh yes." Nurse Joy laughed. "He said he was going to get some supplies, but he would be back in time to see you friend's contest." the pink haired nurse explained.

"Oh. Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash said, walking to the glass sliding doors, leading to the outside world, before hearing that familiar giggle.

"Wait." Ash said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I'd know that giggle anywhere." Ash said, scanning the lobby, before his eyes landed on the ever-so familiar face.

"May!" Ash called jovially, not noticing who the girl was talking to.

The cute brunette perked up, looking towards him. "Oh! Ash! Hey! Dawn! What's up?" she called, drawing the two near her.

She was no longer wearing her orange attire, it was blue instead, matching her gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Hey May! So, anything new?" Ash said, still not realizing that she was talking to someone.

"Well, I guess a fairly new thing is that I'm talking to my boyfriend." May giggled.

Ash's head whipped to he was talking to, facing a smirking Paul.

"YOU'RE DATING PAUL?" Ash shouted.

Everyone twitched, even Paul, due to Ash's sudden outburst.

"Mhmm! It's a long story and I won't bore you with it." May said blushing.

"Well, give me the basics." Ash said, jealousy lacing his voice.

"Okay - ever since you and Dawn got together, I gave up on Dawn and May gave up on you. Revenge was sweet, and being with her was even sweeter." Paul explained.

"Aww, thanks Paulie." May said giving the violet-haired boy a kiss, causing Ash to twitch, and Paul's smirk to grow even wider.

"Wait... how did you guys find out we were dating anyway?" Dawn asked. They hadn't told anyone, not even Brock!

"A little Pikachu told us." May said laughing. The little yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder immediately scampered away in fear.

"Anyway, I've gotta train for the contest later. See ya!" May said, giving Ash and Dawn a peace sign before walking out of the center with Paul. As they were leaving, Ash and Dawn watched them through the window, Paul turning around and smirking at Ash once more.

Ash sighed jealously, crossing his arms.

"Oh Mew, how I hate that guy."

~XxX~

Haha! I loved writing this! Should I make this a two-shot? Leave a review!


End file.
